Fox, Snake, and Raven
by FallenSHIN0BI
Summary: He never doubted his village. He never thought about leaving. Then Sasuke asked him some questions and revealed his true past. Now they both work for Orochimaru. They are two thirds of his ultimate hit squad; The Fox, The Snake, and The Raven.


**So lets get some stuff out of the way;**

**a) There is some slash, almost certainly NarutoxSasuke, probably others eventually**

**b) I know this is short, but I promise to make it longer as it goes on**

**c) The reason why the Rennigan activates in my story is actually how it works. I don't know if the character actually has enough Senju blood for it to work, but it is a possibility.**

**d) And there is Konoha bashing! Certain characters will be exempt from this, but not many Leaf villagers will be!**

**Anyways, hope you like it! Review and let me know!**

**~FS**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Awakening**

* * *

"We're not so different dobe."

Naruto's face was deeply etched with fury. "Teme, what are you talking about?!"

The Valley was scarred with the explosions from the fight. Both were panting heavily, both about to finish each other off.

Sasuke smirked, "Obvious. I want power to average my clan. That's all my attention is on."

"I don't see-!"

"YOU want to become the most powerful person in the village. All you want is power and respect."

Naruto growled, "No it isn't! And unlike you, I'm not going to try to join a sadistic murderer! And I give a damn about my friends!"

"I give a damn about my friends. I just don't have any yet." Naruto didn't want to hear that. Sasuke continued on.

"And the Village? What do you call their wars? 'Self-defense'? Bullshit. They want the wars sometimes just as much as the others."

Naruto was trying to keep calm- and ignore the growing confusion in his heart.

"You're giving yourself to that man to turn you into a weapon-!"

"Was I ever anything else?"

This hit Naruto in the gut- hard. It was the unfortunately brutal truth about his friend. And ninja in general.

"And you. To everyone in the village, you weren't ever a common boy. You weren't ever a normal person, no?"

Naruto's breath hitched. A tear threatened to escape from his eye. Fuck. Why was he bringing that up?

"Do you know why? Why do they treat you sub-human?"

Naruto shook his head, trembling, trying to stay calm. Sasuke smirked.

"I did some research. When the Nine tails attacked Konoha, the Fourth sealed the demon away into the only person strong enough to hold it. His son. A baby boy with spiky yellow hair."

Time stood still for a moment, silence enveloping them. Until Naruto sobbed as his world came crashing down as all the pieces connected. His chakra faded away as he cried. Sasuke walked over and stood above him.

"You are the son of the Fourth Hokage and the jinchuriki, the prison for the Nine-Tails."

Sasuke kneeled down next to the crying boy, whose world had just been shattered. He hesitated a moment, unsure of what to do. He then embraced him, a bit awkwardly, holding him close, letting him cry into Sasuke's shoulder.

"I know I've treated you like shit in the past, but tell me; haven't the villagers treated you like less than shit? Your only friends are the Shinobi, who would be honor bound to kill you if the village leaders wanted you dead."

Naruto clutched Sasuke's shoulders as his tears streamed down his face. The worst part was that this was all true. Not even the Teme would make up something like this.

"I know it's ironic, but you should come with me Naruto. What is there left for you in the village? Scorn? Hate? Friends that could be ordered to kill you without your knowledge? To be driven from your home at a moment's notice?"

Sasuke pulled his ...friend closer. The blond boy sniffled. Sasuke was right, it hurt, but even his Sensei could be ordered to kill him and the best the man would be able to do is 'let' him escape. What type of life is that? Living in fear for your own life? To go back armed with this knowledge and these thoughts, how would he ever fear safe?

"But... Orochimaru... How is he better? He'd just experiment with the-th-the demon in me! That's assuming he doesn't kill me outright!"

Sasuke spoke softly, soothingly rubbing circles into Naruto's back. "Don't worry dobe. I won't let him. If that Snake touches you, I will personally kick his ass and then we will leave."

Naruto nodded into Sasuke's shoulder, sniffled and looked up, smiling, "Never expected you to be good at comforting people."

Sasuke blushed a bit and quickly let go of Naruto, "Well, I, uh," he stammered a bit, "I was-was just doing stuff my mom did. Back before, you know..."

Sasuke's eyes went down. Naruto's mouth grinned widely. "It's okay, you're great at it."

Sasuke blushed again and Naruto quickly took off his headband and whipped out his kunai. Sasuke understood and took off his own. They both grabbed it after standing up.

"With this we mark a turning point in our lives." Sasuke said, giving his only friend a smile.

The blond grinned widely. "A life without unjust hate."

"A life without being held back." Sasuke replied. They put a scratch through their village symbols.

"Shall we become blood-brothers?" Sasuke grinned. Naruto smiled even wider, "That's a great idea." Then they spoke together.

"A life where the only things that matter are ourselves." The cut their palms and clasped their hands together. Their chakra and blood intertwined, establishing their status.

Naruto screamed suddenly, tears coming down his eyes. Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto griped his hand tighter. His head was back, eyes widely staring up.

Sasuke gasped, staring at Naruto's eyes. They were changing, turning pale purple, pupils leaving and being replaced with a series of circles, resembling ripples.

The raven couldn't believe what he was watching. Naruto stopped as suddenly as he had started, his eyes now displaying the power. The Third great Dojutsu.

"Sa-Sasuke! What Wh-What is going on?!" Naruto was starting to panic and hyperventilate. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Naruto! Calm down! It's okay, I think I know what's going on!" Naruto quieted. Sasuke looked at him in concern.

"Have you ever heard of Madara Uchiha? He was a man who gained the same eyes as you. It's an ability called Rennigan, the Third Great Dojutsu." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember, "I don't really know what it does though."

Naruto was calm now. Well, as calm as the dobe could be. "How does that have to do with me?"

"Naruto, you've- you've somehow activated the Third Great Dojutsu. You have the Rennigan."

Naruto was shocked to say the least. "But how did I get it? Why do I have the same ability as a Uchiha!?"

Sasuke nodded, pleased that Naruto was thinking. "There's been speculation... But what we did I think proved it. Let's see... there is a theory that he combined the Uchiha blood and some Senju blood- the two branches of the Sage's line. Together, it created the Rennigan."

Sasuke paused, "Of course, no one knew if this was true, but still... no one really believed it. They didn't believe a Uchiha would taint themselves that way. But what we just did proved that theory right."

Naruto's head tilted, "But... I'm not of Senju Sasuke." Sasuke frowned, trying to remember the genealogies.

"I believe that the Uzumakis were distantly related to the Senjus. Apparently, you have enough blood for the Rennigan to activate with our blood brother relationship."

Naruto wiped away the tears that had leaked out during the transformation, "Yeah I guess I do." He looked at him, "I can see your Chakra Sasuke. It's weird though..."

Sasuke's breath hitched, "What do you mean?!" Naruto looked at him some more, studying him.

"It's kind of purple now, unlike normal blue..." Naruto looked thoughtful, "Sasuke, gather some Chakra, will ya?"

Sasuke complied and was shocked to discover it glowing like purple lightning, angrily snapping about. Naruto nodded.

"Thought that might happen. I don't know why, but you Chakra has changed, into something stronger. Like I said, not sure why..."

Sasuke smirked. "Well I should think I get something out of this after you get the Rennigan."

"You have the Sharigan," the blond pointed out.

"So?"

Naruto shook his head, "You know what else though? I feel, I feel like I could just, I dunno..."

Sasuke looked at him curiously. Naruto locked eyes with him, "Sasuke throw a kunai at me."

The raven's eyebrow raised up a bit, but he complied. As the Kunai zoomed toward Naruto, the blond raised his hand up and concentrated.

Sasuke jerked to the side, narrowly dodging the kunai speeding past him. He and Naruto looked at each other in shock.

"The Deva path..." Naruto mumbled, "The power over gravity..."

Sasuke looked at his new friend in concern, "How did you know that? Or how to use this Deva Path thing?"

Naruto blinked, "It just kind of... You know... Came. I thought and I knew."

Sasuke mused over that for a moment, "Perhaps the Rennigan was ingrained with the knowledge of its use so that all users could utilize it with or without an instructor."

Naruto was grinning crazily, "Awesome!" He said with a fist pump. He went to tie his headband back on, but then stopped.

Sasuke looked at him curiously. Naruto smiled grimly, "I don't think I'm going to wear like I used to. At least, not right now. I mean, I have friends there, but the village no longer deserves honor from me. And, we don't want to broadcast the fact we're missing-nin until we're with Orochimaru..."

Sasuke nodded, a bit annoyed he hadn't thought of that yet. He tied his to his arm. "I can wear a jacket to cover it up later if I need to."

Naruto nodded and tied his loosely around his neck, where it was mostly covered by his collar. He turned back to Sasuke and grinned again.

"Well let's go find Orochimaru. How surprised do you think he'll be?"

* * *

Said Sanin was very surprised. And elated. But it was the type of elated that made Sasuke very very nervous.

"My my Sasuke. You seem to have brought me a little something extra and very interesting." Sasuke growled a bit as Naruto nervously stepped behind his friend.

"Keep your hands off him Orochimaru." The snake man grinned quite creepily at the Uchiha.

"Oh my Sasuke. Possessive aren't we?" He looked Naruto and then into the boy's Rennigan eyes. Naruto twitched nervously underneath the man's stare.

"Don't worry Sasuke. He's too valuable to harm. To have the Rennigan... And I assume that since you're here, that means you've forsaken the village?"

Naruto nodded. "The village doesn't want me. Perhaps they want the Ninetails, and I do have some friends there that I am sad that I must leave, but the village no longer means anything to me."

Orochimaru's snake eyes lit up and his smile grew even wider, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." He paused. "Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't miss any one there, but considering how loyal you were to it but a week ago, this is a great improvement."

"Indeed Lord Orochimaru. It is very impressive his willingness and determination to leave his Village." Kabuto stepped out of the shadows. "And then to come to you of all people."

Naruto glared at him. "How are you anyways Naruto?" The blond walked over and punched the man in the face. The Snake Sannin smirked, Sasuke looked at him wide-eyed, and Kabuto was amused.

"That's for all your lying and false goodness. Though since we're going to be working to together, I won't try to do anything more." This left Kabuto and Orochimaru chuckling.

"I like him. You made a good choice in a friend Sasuke." Orochimaru said. He leaned forward, "But Naruto, tell me, what is it you want? Why help me?"

Naruto paused. He collected his thoughts as all the unspoken reasons he had come up with came together. "I am the prison of the demon fox. All my friends could be ordered to betray me, and i don't want to be looking over my shoulder constantly. Even if I get to Hokage, people will still hate me. Maybe not openly, but no doubt some will. And I'm sure that the elders wouldn't let me get that far."

Kabuto was smiling as the blond spoke. He knew where the boy was going with this and he was amused that it was the villagers that caused Naruto to become the very thing they feared. Though that did happen much too often in the ninja world.

"I don't want to be known as the Demon fox kid. I don't want to be hated for no reason of my own. If I want respect from anyone I need power and they won't give it willingly. I want to be known as my own person, but they won't see me that way no matter what. I am denied any chance of bettering myself in the Village's eyes. That is why I am here."

Then the blond smiled, "And, let's be honest, how many people can I go to? Every other village would lock me up or kill me. At least here I have a friend and people willing to help me."

Orochimaru sat back pleased. Power was so alluring, especially to the downtrodden or hurt. Which these two boys fell neatly into both categories. "You know I will ask you to do things, kill people, maybe even attack your village."

Naruto nodded, throat tightening. "I know," he managed, "But it's not my village that I miss. It's some friends from the village, the few who were nice. I've been trained to kill people since I was younger. It's not an issue."

Orochimaru sat back, grinning evilly, "In that case, welcome to the family."

* * *

**Like I said, short. Don't worry It'll be longer next time! And we'll get to meet the other person that Orochimaru has working for him. The Raven of the group. Till next time!**

**~FS**


End file.
